ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikers
' ' The Bikers of Oz are a White gang of inmates that are heavily tattooed and quick tempered. Biography As white prisoners are the minority in the prison they are often in alliance with the Aryan Brotherhood as they are extremely close with its leader Vernon Schillinger. Several of their members also are drug users unlike their Aryan allies, yet unlike the other inmates who use drugs, the Bikers have no power in the drug distribution throughout Oz. Throughout the series they are either seen with the Aryans assisting them in targeting Aryan enemy Tobias Beecher or helping the Aryans whenever racial trouble within Oz arises. The Bikers are also seen in conflict with inmates Reverend Jeremiah Cloutier and Timmy Kirk in the later half of the series. Throughout the series they are led primarily by Scott Ross and Jaz Hoyt. For money, they execute inmates, as Ralph Galino and Jeremiah Cloutier. Season One *Episode 1.5 "Straight Life" - Scott Ross arrives in Oz and is reunited with his friend Vern Schillinger, later he asks Diane Wittlesey which she refuses. *Episode 1.6 "To Your Health" - Scott mocks Muslims in cafeteria which causes feud between him and new Muslim inmate Huseni Mershah. Diane Wittlesey accepts Ross 's favour. *Episode 1.7 "Plan B" - Scott Ross sides with Ryan O'Reily and a couple of Homeboys in case riot happens. *Episode 1.8 "A Game of Checkers" - Diane refuses to help Scott but Scott threatens to rat if she do so, later riot erupts in Oz due to Two bikers. Scott Ross is one of riot leaders who is leading Bikers and Aryans in Schillinger 's absence. Season Two *Episode 2.1 "The Tip" - Alvah Case investigates the riots. It is revealed Ross was killed by Diane in riot. But he does not goes to court due to recommendation of other staff. *Episode 2.2 "Ancient Tribes" - Em city reopens. Frank Manhardt is chosen as representative of Bikers, bikers refuse to kill Tobias Beecher. *Episode 2.6 "Strange Bedfellows" - One of the bikers has fight with Chico Guerra but no war happens due to. Miguel Alvarez. *Episode 2.7 "Animal Farm" - Jaz Hoyt arrives and take over Bikers. He ask other gangs to donate money to Bob Rebadow so he can send his grandson to Disneyland. Season Three *Episode 3.1 "The Truth and Nothing But..." - tension arises between Hoyt and vern when Jaz starts plotting scam behind Schillinger' back. Ryan pays Jaz to kill Vern but instead fail and goes to hole. Season Four Part I *Episode 2.5 "Obituaries" - Jewish inmate Nikolai Stanislofsky pays Jaz Hoyt to kill Ralph Galino and Jaz goes along with the deal with the other Bikers and makes the murder look like a drug overdose *Episode 4.5 "Gray Matter" - After Martin Querns takes over Emerald City, Simon Adebisi insists him that all the Bikers and Aryans are transferred to Unit B and Bikers and Aryans reformed alliance. Meanwhile Jaz has a altercasion with Stanifslofsky about a cell phone, Jaz is in the hole and Staniflosky is in Protective Custody. *Episode 4.8 "You Bet Your Life" - Bikers along with the Aryans shout "Kill Hughes" in Unit B. Season Four Part II *Episode 4.10 "Conversions" - Reverend Jeremiah Cloutier is in Oz and converts a Biker inmate Jim Burns. *Episode 4.11 "Revenge is Sweet" - Homeboy inmate Leroy Tidd has formed alliance to get rid of Kareem Said in the previous episode, Hoyt and Aryan inmate James Robson go along and terrorise Zahir Arif, Tidd later fights them off and is sent to the hole. Robson & Jaz insist that they kill Tidd after he kills Said. *Episode 4.13 "Blizzard of '01" Hoyt & Robson approach Tidd who has converted his name as Salah Udeen and asked why hasnt he killed Said, where Tidd actually felt to Islam, it lead him where he is stabbed to death defending Said in the cafeteria. *Episode 4.16 "Famous Last Words" - Timmy Kirk forms alliance with the Bikers and brick Jeremiah Cloutier up. Category:Oz Affiliations